Not the one that wants to hurt you
by missfunky909101
Summary: NaLu AU: Two years ago, the town of Magnolia was bombed by sadistic mad men. Only 896 inhabitants out of 60,000 survived, and Lucy Heartfilia was luckily a survivor, but only because her parents protected her. She blames it all on herself and she was going to kill herself for it. What happens when a boy with a scaly scarf saves her and befriends her? Will she let him see the side?
1. Chapter 1

Not the one that wants to hurt you

A/N: Hello again people, I'm starting a new story that will focus the most on nalu. The other stories I have are either slow nalu or '7 deadly sins' which is a multi-ship fic. This will be focused _a lot _on nalu, so I hope you like it!

This story will be a bit different though. I'm going to try make all the characters personalities spot on _besides nalu._ I'm going to have to make them out of character because this will be an AU and I'm not good with making characters the same in them. Also, it's sort of unavoidable since they aren't canon yet. Lucy will be the most ooc, sorry.

This fan fiction was inspired by 3OH!3's "I'm Not The One" song. The point of view will change from time to time, so I hope you won't mind that. Like I said, this story will be much more different to the cheery (and thrilling?) fanfcis I've made. The character(s) will face problems that are actually serious to real life, so please mind me. Hope you enjoy it.

- (First person POV-Lucy Heartfilia)

_I don't know how long it's been like this, here in Magnolia. The whole place has been in ruins after that cataclysmic event two years ago. The once beautiful town was now a wreck, remains surrounding every corner as you walked by. Magnolia would never be the same… Without __**them**__._

Two years ago, a plan was in set to bomb a town. The bomb would be powerful enough to leave wreckage in _our_ town. These mad men were sadistic. They didn't have a shred of decency. They let the bomb do its work and left us to dwell in our upcoming despair.

It wiped out **_59,104_** unfortunate inhabitants.

Only **_896_** people survived out of 60,000.

They wiped out more than half the population of the town and left only 896 to survive. Those fortunate 895 people try hard every day to return Magnolia back to its true form. Why did I say 895 instead of 896? Because I've lost many shreds of humanity, and I'm on my last straw. I am a useless member of a broken society.

_Because it wiped out my loving mother and my caring father._

**_It was my fault._**

Every night I walk pass the broken buildings and the discoloured sidewalk which is covered in lifeless Autumn leaves. The streetlamp's light keeps flashing every few seconds to try function properly, but it just keeps failing.

I try so hard to keep out the dark thoughts out of my head. I want to start a fresh to make my parents proud. I want to show them that I will go on for them. I want to avenge my parents. But I'm too damaged to do so.

_Kind of like the streetlamps._

_Who knew that I had the power to communicate with them on a different level?_

_But I'm done trying._

_I've had enough of all the guilt dwelling around me. If I was stronger, I could've protected my parents. My __**everything**__._

_I've never had a lot of strength. Without my parents, I have __**no strength at all**__._

_And that's why I'm leaving._

_For my last shred of humanity is being pulled away from my own will._

The streetlamps lead you to the end of the town where a cliff lies. Beyond the cliff lies the rotted sea. It used to be the place where the townsfolk would go fishing, where tourists used to go take pictures. For me, it was the first place I opened my eyes as a baby.

_And it will be the last place I'll ever see._

The streetlamps stop a bit further back from the cliff. I still keep going onward. The sandy and rusty pathway turns into a rough and rocky surface as I reach the edge of the cliff.

The slight breeze streams through my long blonde hair as I close my eyes. My heartbeat quickens its beat as my thoughts darken me. The despair of it all has turned me into this.

My heart beats too fast over the thought of jumping the edge.

_I haven't felt my heart pump this loud since two years ago._

Two years ago. _ .damage. _I couldn't keep in these emotions forever. I'm sorry mother, father. I can't do this anymore. I've been alone since you've been gone. No one has ever cared for me. No one ever dared to talk to me.

I open my eyes, but all I see is darkness. Is it because it's night, or is it because it's time?

I think about the good things. I thought about what I loved. My vision became a bit clearer. I move my head to observe the waves. They kept rushing towards me, but they failed as they hit the cliff. The sea is so dirty; I could hardly make out anything. But I could see something bold.

_I saw a silhouette._

_It looked frozen._

_It looked shocked._

_It must have been a person._

I turn around when I figure that someone could have been behind me. I was correct.

It was a tall boy. He looked shocked with a confused face. That's when my vision fully recovered. I could see him as clearly as the moon's light would let me. He had casual attire covering his obvious brawn features. A scaly scarf was whipped around him that kept whipping around in time with the wind. But one feature stood out the most to me.

"W-what are you doing here alone in the dark, Ms…?"

_He had pink hair._

How unusual. However, I don't want him to be the last thing I see. I'll just ignore him and continue what I was going to do. Still facing him, I took a little step back, balancing at the complete edge of the cliff. His eyes widened and he slightly flinched.

"H-hold up! What are you-what's going on with you?!"

_I smiled._

"…You're not…actually gonna jump off, are ya'?"

_I won't have enough time to succeed if I turn around and face the sea. I guess I'll have to deal with the vast sky being the last thing I look at. I slung my arms down so they're relaxed. I get my body ready and prepare to see the last thing I'll ever see._

I loosen the grip on my toes and let my heels pressure me down. I feel my whole body being pushed down slightly before my arms slung up to get ready for the impact.

"WAIT!"

And there goes the last thing I've heard. At least I can die knowing someone worried about me; even if it was just for a minute. By now, I was falling down and I could finally see it. The vast sky that still remained beautiful. But then a bulk of pink appears and jumps down towards me.

"YOU IDIOT!"

I could feel his arms encircling around my back. He was warm. But he made a wrong move.

_Now we were both going to die._

**And it was my fault ****_again_****.**

After that, everything went blank and dark.

So much for getting rid of my guilt…

A/N: Thank you for reading the first chapter of my new story. Please do not attempt anything the characters have done in this chapter and onwards. I hope you liked it and please review for more.


	2. Chapter 2

Not the one that wants to hurt you

A/N: I guess I'm really doing it today. I decided that I would update as many stories as I can on this special day of mine: Halloween. I hope you like this chapter

- (Third person POV-Normal)

* * *

><p>A group of teenagers surrounded the delicate and weak body of a blonde haired girl. They all wore concerned looks for her, yet they didn't even know her name. They were all in a shared house, but it was a bit decayed since nobody has occupied it for years.<p>

The girl that was lying helplessly on the bed is named 'Lucy Heartfilia', but the group of teenagers didn't know that. According to Natsu, she was going to kill herself. Fortunately, he was there to save her. However, she still passed out.

"What a poor girl…I wish I could've been there for her…" A petite girl named Levy, around the same age as Lucy, expressed in sorrow. Everyone else in the group thought the same. They wish they could've found her sooner to be friends with her.

"She looks extremely pale…" A boy named Gray said as he scanned Lucy's face.

"This girl looks like she's lived off of food for days." Gajeel added. He's a bit older than the rest. The rest nodded in confirmation. They all felt really sorry for her, even though it wasn't their fault for nearly losing her life.

After a few moments of silence, Lucy's hand started quivering a bit. All of them seemed to notice, so they slightly leaned forward to see her clearly. Her eyes then started fluttering open, revealing her deep chocolate brown eyes. They all sighed in relief.

"Uhghh…m-m-eh?" Lucy mumbled incoherent words as she started waking up.

"H-hey, you alright there?" A girl with long white hair, Mirajane, stuttered as she made her way to the bed.

"H-huh…where am…I?" Lucy said sleepily while rubbing her eyes with her arm. "Who are you guys…?" She asked once she removed her hand out of her vision. While scanning everyone, she tried to remember what happened to her. Then, she spotted something that caught her attention which was on the other side of the bed she was sleeping on.

"Y-you…" She started. Natsu gulped. "Why'd you that? I didn't ask…" Everyone looked at her worryingly.

"W-well…I couldn't just stand there and let you _die_!" He emphasized. Lucy stared at him for a few seconds to let his statement sink in. She sat on gazed at everyone in the room.

"Even so, I would've liked it if you did. Thanks for caring anyway-" Lucy was going to get up, but then a certain brunette interrupted her.

"Hey! Don't spurt out nonsense like that! You can't treat your life like an object, girly." Cana exclaimed as she stood in front of her. Lucy just flinched in surprise from her outburst

"Yeah! Like my brother used to say, if you were a real man, you would live on for as long as you can!" Another girl with short white hair, Lisanna, cheered. Lucy just stared at them, surprised. Her eyes were slightly widened too.

Just then, you could hear footsteps coming up from the room. A girl with scarlet hair and three other people with followed her. Two of them had blue hair and the other had spiky ginger hair. Erza, Jellal, Wendy and Loke.

"Ah, so she's awake now." Erza studied.

"Oh! Are you okay miss?" Wendy added.

They all walked closer and everyone made way for them. They were standing by Mira on one side of the bed.

"We thought finding you some fruit would help you right now. Feel free to eat all of them, ma'am." Jellal gave a table full of apples and pears to her whilst saying so.

"We couldn't let a pretty lady like you to rot, am I right?" Loke said while tilting his frames up.

Lucy blinked once, twice. 'Why are these guys helping me? They don't even know me…' Lucy thought to herself. She then looked down at her table full of fruit. 'And how did they get their hands on such healthy looking fruit? And why did they give me so many?' She kept thinking and asking herself these questions until she was interrupted by someone.

"Is something wrong?" Lisanna asked in concern. Lucy looked up and snapped out from her thoughts.

"N-no…Thank you guys for what you've done." She finally answered back. Everyone gave off smiles as she took an apple and took a bite out of it. She seemed to really like the taste in her mouth, and the others noticed and smiled even wider.

"Oh, here's an Idea! If you don't have anywhere else to go, you can stay here with us!" Levy suggested with a grin. Lucy wore a confused look.

"That's alright. I should leave now anyway-"

"No way are you heading back there alone, girly. You're staying here with us, alright?" Cana added with spunk. Lucy didn't know how she felt about the situation, but part of her did want to stay.

"Don't worry; you'll get over your problem. Just stay with us and you'll fully recover!" Mirajane smiled as she held Lucy's hand in hers. Lucy was a bit speechless and she wore the lightest pink blush on her cheeks. She hasn't felt like this in a long time.

"…Al-alright…I guess…" She said before she let out the smallest smile.

"Well, would ya' look at that! Girly here is smiling now." Gajeel laughed off.

"But hey, what's your name exactly?" Natsu finally spoke. Lucy turned her head to him and got ready to answer.

"It's Lucy." She started. She then turned her head to everyone. "Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

><p>.0.<p>

After everyone introduced themselves to Lucy, she decided that she wanted to go have a morning walk outside. Loke, Jellal and Wendy told her that they would accompany her as well. They didn't know what she would do if she walked alone.

So here they were. Walking. Jellal and Loke walked in front of Wendy and Lucy. They kept a steady pace. They were all quiet. That was until Wendy broke the silence.

"So, Lucy…what have you been doing since, well…you know…?" Wendy asked with uncertainty, not sure if it was the best subject to begin with.

"Oh…Welll, I've been occupying the house my parents used to be in. I'd take regular walks outside and stuff…Not much really." Lucy answered with a hint of sadness. Her voice went scratchy, so you could tell.

Another silence filled the emptiness of the town.

"We've all had a tough time, but we have to move on from the past and build our future. That's why we think you should give your precious life another chance." Jellal said while still walking. Lucy stared at his figure and let his words sink in.

"He's right, Lucy. It would be a shame if you succeeded in what you were doing." Loke said as he tilted his head to her. Lucy examined his face and took in his nice words.

"Exactly! We're so glad Natsu saved you." Wendy cheered with a cute grin. That convinced Lucy that their words were true, for now.

She was okay for now, but she knew if she wanted to improve her lifestyle, she'd have to go through a lot more.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to do an update for Halloween. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter.

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Not the one that wants to hurt you

A/N: Ahh, I'm so sorry for this freakishly late update! Last time I updated was like, Halloween? And I have quite a number of follows- so I feel bad that I left the story. Anyway, even If I don't ship NaLu as much anymore, I'll try progress the story! Anyway, this chapter **will start 2 years ago. **It'll be back to normal, don't worry.

-(Third person POV)-**2 years ago**

Two girls walked through each aisle, trying to find anything their house could be using. They were in a convenience store with Lucy's friend, Juvia, not too far away from her house. They were both pretty close- being neighbours and all. She walked beside her.

"Hmm, do you think we really need to have bottles at my house? I feel like they would be convenient sometimes." Lucy asked her friend. Juvia was wearing a blue jumper and a short navy skirt with long dark blue leggings. Her wavy blue hair was lying elegantly on her shoulders before she flicked her head over to my direction.

"It would be very useful if you were going to a party or picnic. But Juvia thinks you should buy them from another store- it's expensive here." Juvia answered as she lightly gripped her chin in thought.

Lucy nodded, taking in her opinion. "You're right. I guess I'll go another day though." She said while scratching her neck. Juvia smiled in response. They kept walking.

"So, have you got all you needed, Juvia?" Lucy asked. Juvia raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Are you already finished choosing?"

Lucy chuckled. "Yeah, we didn't really need much to buy. Plus, I really just wanted to go out shopping with you, Juvia."

Said girl blushed lightly on her pale face. "Juvia is glad we came- it's been a while since we've spent time together, that is if you count shopping as spending time."

They both laughed together. They were the best of friends and they always had something comforting to say, something funny and something silly. They liked it that way. The two girls then started to walk to the cashier to pay for their items. Both of them had two plastic bags in their hands.

The two were smiling as they walked out the store, happy with their purchases. Who knew their smile wasn't going to last long. They walked further away from the area, and that's when they heard it.

BOOM

They both jumped to the sound that rang in their ears. They started hearing cries and screams as they turned around.

The store was completely wiped out. The two girls stared wide eyed at the once in-shape building. A few people escaped with injuries though. The one who broke free from their trance first was Juvia, shaking her head from being shocked.

"We have to go Lucy, _now!_" Juvia said harshly as she gripped Lucy's shoulders, shaking her a bit to wake her up. Lucy looked at her, still shocked but then looked down. "Y-yeah…let's get out of here."

Juvia yanked her wrist and started running, still with their plastic bags. Lucy was having a hard time catching up though. As they ran, they could hear the town's sirens turning on, signalling the danger. The two girls looked up to see a helicopter hovering in the sky. They figured out it was them that suddenly attacked and fastened their pace.

Then more explosions happened. They could hear it from the left and right of them, bombs exploding all around the town. Lucy looked terrified as she studied the whole town, but Juvia kept a stern expression, trying to act strong for both of them. She gripped Lucy's hand tighter and it was then that Lucy could feel drops of water splashing onto her face. Tears.

It was coming from Juvia, which destroyed Lucy. She couldn't handle her friend trying so hard yet crying, especially in a situation like this. More explosions went off behind and in front of them. They tried running in different directions, but there were bombs everywhere. Then, Juvia looked up to see a bomb heading towards them.

She clenched her teeth and decided to risk herself.

"Lucy…"

"Y-yes?" Lucy had now caught up with Juvia.

"Be safe."

Right then, Lucy's eyes widened when Juvia roughly shoved her out of the way, making her slide down he pathway. Before Lucy could understand the reason to her action, she gasped when a bomb directly hit her.

Lucy's eyes shrunk as she sat frozen on the road. Her friend had sacrificed her safety for her, and Lucy broke. She slowly made her way up, ignoring the sounds of bombs going off as she studied her friend.

There was no trace of her; she was completely burned. Tears threatened to come out from her eyes as they were forming, but she rubbed them out. She couldn't let her sacrifice go to waste. Still holding her bags, she ran off- as much as it hurt.

_"I'm sorry, Juvia…"_

She became weak, but could spot her house. With a bit of hope, she ran in the house and yelled out her parents' names. "MUM! DAD! WHERE- WHERE ARE Y-YOU?!" Had the worst already happened? Had they already died?

Lucy went outside again and a bit of relief flooded within her when she saw her parents come out from the backyard door. Her parents also looked relieved as they went by her side.

"Lucy! We were so worried! Where were you and your friend?!" Her mum asked. Lucy looked down her feet and then felt a hand on top of her shoulder; her Dad's. "You don't have to tell us, we're just glad you're safe." Her father said. She smiled sadly and tears rolled down her cheeks. Her parents brought her together in a comforting hug, but pulled away quickly.

Her mother gripped her shoulders. "We have to get out of here, Lucy. We can't stay in this town any longer." Her mother said with the same stern expression as her friend. Lucy looked at her and then to her father. "Where would we go? A-and how would we make it out in time?"

Her father rubbed her back "It'll be okay, Lucy. We'll take the shortcut. Now, let's go." His wife nodded and started jogging off, bringing Lucy along. Her hands were gripped tightly and she remembered the sacrifice her friend made. More tears threatened to come out, but she blinked them away.

She wouldn't let more sacrifices happen.

They soon made it to the outskirts of their town; Magnolia, and were almost out of breath. It was then when they heard a helicopter hovering over them. They all froze to the scene, and trembled. Her mother and father were quick to stand in front of Lucy with their bodies hiding her view.

"M-mum, D-dad…What are you…"

"Lucy…move back"

"We love you dearly…"

Her eyes shrunk and instinctively moved back a bit. Not because of what they told her to do, but because of the fear dwelling within her. "Wait- no…!"

"You have to run Lucy!"

"Live for us!"

"No…PLEASE DON'T LET ME LIVE WITH THE GUILT OF KILLING YOU TOO!" Lucy cried. Her mother and father tilted their heads to her and smiled sadly. "We love you."

Everything happened in a flash, and her parents were surrounded with a small explosion; turning the area into ash.

Lucy stood frozen and wide-eyed, clutching chest tightly. Her eyes lost all colour and her hand lost its grip to the plastic bag she was holding. Her feet trembled and she fell to the ground, taking in what had just happened.

_She couldn't save them._

She could hear the helicopter move back to the town, making more explosions in it. Lucy ignored them though, she was too hurt. She grasped her hair and pulled on to it. She had run out of tears, she was ruined.

She closed her eyes tightly and different thoughts ran though her mind. She had to get out of here. It might be a few days, weeks, or even months…but she just had to stay out of here until the bombings were all over. She shakily stood up and rubbed her temples.

She turned around and walked further out of the outskirts. She didn't dare take another look at her parents' dead bodies, but decided to take one last glance to the town. It looked chaotic. She turned around and tsked. She couldn't believe any of this.

She continued walking gloomily. To where, she didn't know. She just had to get out.

.0.

It had been 5 months since she ran to a nearby village. She started hearing people saying how the bombing have stopped after the sadistic men released their most powerful mushroom bomb, which destroyed almost the whole population and buildings. She felt sick.

She packed her items and bid farewell to the lovely villagers. As much as she didn't want to go back to Magnolia, she wanted to see if some of her belongings were in good shape. She doubted it, but she still wanted to go. It was where she was raised, after all.

She made her way out of the village with a box of fruit from the villagers. It slightly weighed her down a bit, but she didn't mind. This was a generous piece. They told her it was okay to come back for more.

Not only has she heard rumours about the mushroom bomb, but that the town was trying to rebuild itself; even though it had lost its name. The mayor and the important business men/women were all gone. The only people trying to rebuild the town were the ones that were left, and they were just normal citizens.

She wondered how the citizens were motivated to repair the town.

As she walked further away from the village, she started seeing the once lovely town of Magnolia, now in ruins. A sad expression took her face and she lifted the box of fruit to get a better grip of it. She kept walking and walking until she came across a sign that was standing on one leg and its colour gone.

_The town of __**Magnolia**_

Population: 60,000

She eyed the sign and gazed at the 'population:' side. Someone has crossed it out with a black marker and wrote '800-900'. Tears threatened to spill out when she remembered the unfortunate souls that were wiped out. She never really did say goodbye to Juvia and her parents, did she?

She rubbed the corners of her eyes, but found that there were no tears to wipe. 'Ah, that's right' she thought. 'I shed too many tears.' she continued. She shook her head out of her thoughts and walked pass the sign and onto the broken and rocky pathway. It was then when she took a good view of what the town looked like.

No one in sight was here. The ground had lost its colour and was filled with cracks, the once lively fountain with little children playing near it was wrecked, trees had blocked pathways and almost every building was damaged severely.

Lucy bit her lip and felt sick again.

She saw buckets of repairing tools next to one of the broken buildings, a tray filled with bricks on the other. Was this what they were doing? Trying to repair the town with a couple of bricks and screws? She sighed and started walking past the tools.

As she kept walking, she started seeing a few people get out of their-once-undamaged-houses. She eyed them all and saw that their attire was quite ruffled and dirty, not that she could talk herself. Lucy was wearing a light green jacket with scratches on it and a messy pair of sweatpants. It was Autumn, so it was quite cool.

The Autumn trees weren't in good shape, so they weren't spreading their wonderful leaves around. It was a shame, really. She kept walking a bit further and found her house. She wasn't surprised to see it on the verge of collapse; it was so damaged. She walked into the house and creaked the door open. Parts of the walls have broken and fallen to the ground. She watched her step.

She walked to the living room and eyed the bench filled with pictures. Their glasses were cracked, but the pictures seemed to be in good shape, other than the fact that that it had a few burn marks on it.

She picked up a picture that had her sitting down on a throne-like chair with her mother and father holding her shoulder gently. This was her birthday; she could tell from the doll she was holing in the photo. As she was coldly staring at the photo, she could hear steps coming down from the staircase.

Lucy tilted her head to the source of the sound and saw a figure coming down from it. 'What would anyone be doing in our house?' She asked to herself. She saw the figure coming down and studied that she was a girl. The girl was smiling with a piece of paper in her hand. The girl came down the stairs and flinched when she saw Lucy.

"O-oh! I-I, uhm…Hi?"

Lucy eyed the girl a bit suspiciously. She had short white hair and round sapphire blue eyes. A bit hesitantly, Lucy replied. "This used to be my house; may I ask why you're here?"

The girl's eyes went wide and she fiddled with her fingers. "O-oh? A-ah! I'm so very sorry! I just wanted to find a clean piece of paper…you don't mind, right?" She asked innocently. Lucy sighed and nodded. The girl smiled and walked quickly out of the house, but before she closed the door she said-

"My name is Lisanna, by the way!"

.0.

A bit more than a year had past and it was Winter again. Lucy had not spotted the girl that called herself 'Lisanna' since she met her the first time coming back. It was the last conversation she had that didn't concern how many pears she wanted and if she had the money for them. She missed conversations.

She shivered when a gust of wind went by her. She had forgotten her jumper, which left her with a loose white long sleeved shirt. She tried to warm her hands by cupping them onto her mouth, breathing onto them. It helped her hands a bit, but her body was still shivering as she kept on walking.

She heard footsteps behind her, but she couldn't be bothered turning around to see who it was. The footsteps came closer, and as she was about to decide to look at the source of it, a sudden warmth fills her back. She flinches and gazes at the coat resting on her.

The source walks in front of her and smiles a charming smile. "Wouldn't want a lady getting a cold in this nasty winter, right?" He then gives her a piece of paper who she takes it to her grasp with a signature on it reading 'LeoTheLion'. She raised an eyebrow and stared at the teenager. His spiky ginger hair stuck out like a lion's mane with a pair of mesmerising jade green eyes.

Before she could question his actions, he walked off and waved without looking back. This town had some strange people she's never seen before, she thought. She shook her head and snuggled tightly in the black Italian coat as she walked her way back to her apartment.

.0. **(Present time: Lucy's POV)**

After the walk I had, the bunch of friends led me to a room that I shared with the girl with short white hair. I sat down on one side of the bed and let myself fall down on it. The door creaked open and revealed the girl.

"This will be nice, yes? My sister shares a room with Wendy to keep her safe, so I'm pretty lonely here." She started. I nodded and acknowledged the girl. "But now that you're here, I'll be able to talk to someone!" She stared at me happily with her wide blue eyes that seemed all in all too familiar.

"Yeah…" I managed to say. She smiled and plopped herself down next to me.

"I don't think I've introduced myself yet." She said. It was then when I realised from her voice. It was that girl. Before she could continue, I cut her off.

"You're Lisanna, right?"

I felt her freeze and she shot her head to my direction. "How did you know that?! Did Loke, Jellal, or Wendy tell you?!" She panics. I debate on whether or not I should tell her. Maybe it's better this way though. I nodded and she calmed down a bit. Before I got accustomed to the quiet, she shots her head up and snaps her fingers.

"You're that girl from years ago! Oh my god, what a coincidence!" She exclaimed. I smiled but it faded as fast as it appeared. Well, there were only 800-900 people in this town, so it's not that coincidental.

"We're going to be great friends!" She beamed.

.0.

I woke to the sound of sudden footsteps. I fluttered my eyes open and see a figure settling two cups of drinks onto a nearby desk. He notices my gaze.

"Ah! You've woken up, Lucy. You know you'll get a cold if you lie in bed without the sheets on." He says as he tilts up his blue frames to his familiar green eyes. I suddenly feel nostalgic. I feel it even more when he rests a coat on both Lisanna and I. He notices my confused look.

"Have you figured it out?" He says with a wink. I immediately remember. He was the one who gave me his Italian coat last year. How gentlemanly and chivalrous of him.

"Leo the Lion…"

He smiles. "That's my star sign; don't wear it out."

.0. **(A/N: This is for you, NaLu fans)**

I woke up a few hours later and sat up from my position, noticing that Lisanna wasn't nearby anymore. I stood up and took the coat, thinking that it would be a good choice to find 'Leo' or Loke as he stated later on, and thank him for the coat.

I opened the door and went down the stairs to see the boy with ink-coloured hair and the boy who was named 'Natsu' according to Wendy. He was the one that interfered with my attempt to get out of this world. I slightly frowned and went up to the two boys. The both eyed me in surprise.

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" Natsu asked. The ink-haired boy nodded.

"Loke gave his coat to Lisanna and I. I just wanted to return it back to him and say my thanks. I saw the salmon-haired boy pout slightly and raise his eyebrows. "Him? What was he doing in your room?"

His tone caught me in surprise. "Uhm…He was being quite the gentleman, He wasn't being quite…disturbing…" I said. Gray just chuckled. "Flamebrain here is just going through his puberty, 'tsall."

Natsu frowned. "That's not even a real word, Gray!"

So the ink-haired boy is called Gray? "Whatever, idiot. I'm going to my room."

I noticed his distant and colourless eyes. He must have lost a loved one, by the looks of the loneliness in his eyes. I ripped my gaze off the boy and went by the kitchen's coat own coatrack. I hooked the coat on it and made my way up the stairs, that is until a voice stoped me.

"Hey, Lucy?"

I stopped and looked at the salmon-haired boy.

"Don't do anything stupid, okay?" He said with a pink blush coating his cheeks.

.0.

**A/N: I wasn't planning on adding the last part, but I decided even a bit of NaLu fluff might be enough. Anyway, I've made a long chapter! This is the like, the amount of words my other two chapters had combined. I hope you liked it! ****Now, here are some questions I'd like to ask:**

**Did you like the chapter?**

**How do you like Juvia, Lisanna, and Loke?**

**Who's Gray thinking of?**

**Do you crave more nalu?**

**And most importantly, do you crave that mineral?**

**Yes, I know I'm lame ;) Hope you enjoyed this long chapter!**


End file.
